1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles, particularly coated articles having a bone china-like appearance with an anti-fingerprint property and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Spraying can be used to deposit a white layer on housings of portable electronic devices to give the housings a white ceramic-like appearance. However, the layers formed by spraying cannot present with a high level of whiteness, brightness, and translucent appearance like a bone china.
Additional, an anti-fingerprint layer coating can be added to protect the housing from fingerprint. In order not to affect the appearance of housing, the anti-fingerprint layer should have a high translucency and glossiness. However, the anti-fingerprint layers formed by the spraying, physical vapor deposition and chemical vapor deposition cannot present a good transparency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.